


Sarcastic Questions and Serious Answers

by JK_Quinn



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I know I'm lame, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Quinn/pseuds/JK_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether joking or not, don't ask the God of Mischief where babies come from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcastic Questions and Serious Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with a "Loki" on Facebook from a page called "Loki's Diary".  
> The Loki personified by "Loki's Diary" is very loosely based on the Marvel Loki, and delves into Norse mythology a little, and can be very feels-y at times. So yeah.  
> EDIT: Loki's Diary is now gone :c
> 
> I should also probably note that the parts of Loki's dialogue and actions were written by "Loki's Diary" and adapted for the fic by me. And yes, I have "his" permission to use our conversation for a fic.  
> Much love.

If you’re reading this, I’d guess you’ve role-played with someone over the internet at least once; as or with an original character or some character you love. Like Loki, for example. I would consider myself friends with a certain “Loki” on Facebook. In the past, we’d talked about so many things; existentialism, snow, why so much of his “army” seems to crave subjugation, etc.

This story is not about those conversations.

 

It was an incredibly slow day. I’d already run out of things to do on my phone and my DS, and there was nothing to do on TV.  I was scrolling through the Facebook for maybe the thousandth time, when I saw a new post from my favorite Loki role-play page. I talked to “him” a lot in the past, so I thought; why not message “him”?

 

What to send, what to send..? My mind instantly came to my usual “icebreaker”…

**Kelly:** I feel like sarcastically asking: Where do babies come from?

 

**Loki:** Would you like one? I could show you. ::grins::

 

I felt myself blush. Well. Our conversations had never gone THAT way before. I found myself unable to come up with a response, my imagination running wild. Yes, I was attracted to Loki. But I honestly never expected this. I was so lost in thought that I didn’t notice the figure appear till I felt their cool hand stroke my cheek, making me flinch. I looked up to see none other than the God of Mischief himself standing before me. “You see,” he says, “it is a very pleasurable thing, this act of creation.”

Wide-eyes and silent, I stared at the raven-haired god, my cheeks still flushed. He merely smirked at me. “What a lovely shade of pink your cheeks turn when I touch you. I wonder...” he leaned in and whispered in my ear, “Is the rest of your skin so flushed?” Shivering from the closeness, I found myself stammering, “Uhm… I-I’m not sure…”

Loki chuckled. “I could find out for myself…”  
I let out a shaky breath, my lips trembling. Suddenly, this Norse god in the flesh made me stand and pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me and lacing his fingers in my hair. “Have you lost your tongue? I think perhaps I shall try to find it.” He pressed his lips against my own, teasing my lips with the tip of his tongue. Still trembling, I gasp, him giving the opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue, tangling with my own tongue. He purred into my mouth, lingering for a long time before he pulled away to look at me. “Mmmmh… No. You haven’t lost your tongue at all.” He smirked.

 

I blushed darkly. “I…. uhm…”

 

He grinned now, green eyes glittering. “You what, dearling?”

 

“Um…” I continued to blush, embarrassed, unable to meet his gaze. “How are you?”

 

“Can you not feel how I am..?” he asked innocently, pressing closer, placing his hand on the small of my back to pull me against him. I gasped, unconsciously pressing myself against him. Loki nuzzled my neck and laid a trail of soft kisses against it, causing me to shiver, a soft whimper escaping my lips. Gently gripping my chin, he made me look him in the eyes. “I refuse to go any further until you tell me what you want.” I pouted. If this Loki was the Loki I’d been talking to all this year, he knew I was quite shy. “That’s not fair…”

The God of Mischief chuckled. “Am I known for my fairness?”

“I suppose not..?”

“Come, my dear… I wish to bring you out of your shell.” He stroked my cheek gently. “You’ve nothing to fear.” I found myself blushing again. “Okay.”

“So,” Loki smiled. “What do you want?”

Blushing darker, I mumbled, “You…” glancing away with embarrassment.

“Oh. I see. Well, I am right here…” Sighing with exasperation, I pouted once more. Loki chuckled darkly and dragged the tip of his tongue along my jawline, stopping at my lips. “Say it.”

Gasping, I whimpered, “S-say what..?”

“Say what you want me to do to you, pet.” The emerald-eyed Trickster purred.

I let out a shaky breath, blushing crimson. “What if I say I want you to do what you want to me..?”

“Mmmmh, no. I already know what I want. I insist hearing it from you.” He whispered, and then nipped at my ear, making me gasp. I… I want you to… t-touch me..?” I whimpered hesitantly.

“Well, I am… Not good enough?” He began to slide his fingertips delicately up my thigh. “Perhaps you’d like me to touch you elsewhere…”

“Yes...” I whispered.

 

“I see... Yes... I can feel your heart pounding for me. Perhaps we should go somewhere more... Private.” He transported us both to his bedchamber. It was beautifully appointed with tall, buttressed ceilings and velvet green curtains, and a large, four-poster canopy bed covered in lush green quilting, soft furs and ornate green pillows trimmed in gold. He lifted me up as if I weighed nothing and laid me down gently, then stepped away and began to remove his outer cloak, not taking his eyes from me the entire time. I merely laid there on the bed, biting my lip and watching the god strip. He removed his armor, then his leather overcoat, piece by piece, watching my reactions, smiling wickedly. Finally, he removed his tunic to expose his body above the waist. He stepped out of his boots. Wearing only his leather trousers, he sat down next to me on the bed “And now, my dear… I think that I would like you to touch _me_ …” He then took my hand and placed it against his bare chest. Slowly, gently, I slid my hand down, feeling the muscles of his torso, shyly avoiding his gaze. “Touch you how..?

Loki gasped a little. “Your hands are so warm… Mmh. Touch me however you like, my dear, but be mindful that I will… react…”

I hesitantly placed both of my hands at his hips, my thumbs slowly tracing his hipbones, suppressing a smile. “React how?”

Loki growled. “Your feigned innocence tries my patience. Allow me to make myself per-fec-tly clear.” Then, grabbing my wrist, he placed my palm against the taut, straining leather of his trousers. “Surely you know.” My eyes went wide, my cheeks tinting a deep pink once more. “Oh.” I bit my lip, gripping and rubbing his rock-hard erection slightly through said trousers. “Mmm, yes… You like that, do you?” Suddenly, the god is atop me on the bed, growling and nipping at my neck, grinding himself against me. “All you have to do… Is tell me what you want… If you don’t I will simply stop and leave you here alone, wanting, keening with need…” Blushing profusely, I grabbed one of his hands and placed it on one of my breasts. “P-please… I want you to… fuck me…”

Loki now grinned, a look of savage hunger in his eyes. “There we are. That was not so difficult, was it?” With a wave of his hand, we were both nude, and his mouth began exploring my tender flesh. His hair brushed against my skin, his rippling, sinewy body flush with mine. His skin was cool, but not unpleasantly so, and just a bit warmer in a certain area that was now pressed hard against my thigh. “I am going to enjoy you, pet. I am going to devour you, inch by inch, until there is nothing left but your voice echoing my name throughout the realms.” He whispered huskily. My breath left me with a pitiful squeak. “Gods, yes…”

He smoothed his hands from my shoulders to my breasts, kneading lightly. He nuzzled and lapped at each of my rosy nipples, teasing them to firm peaks. All the while, magic began to swirl around me. Ribbons of green energy whispered against my skin, causing waves of pleasure to travel over my skin, causing me to moan slightly, one of my hands moving up to twine in his raven locks. He captured my lips in a searing kiss as his hand travelled down my torso, to my belly, and comes to rest just above my sex. He dips one finger between my nether lips, teasing the center of my desire for a moment before bringing his fingers to his own mouth. He inhaled my scent and licked the moisture from his finger. “Ohh… Exquisite, my dear Kelly. You are so moist for me already… Have you dreamt of this often? Lain alone in your bed, pleasuring yourself, thinking of me?”

I found my mind wandering to the countless nights tangled in my sheets, my fingers buried deep inside me, moaning this god’s name to the heavens. “Y-yes…” I breathed, “I have…”

 

“Ehehehehe… I knew it…” Loki slid down slowly, kissing his way down to my navel, teasing it with his tongue before I felt his cool and dexterous tongue slither between my nether lips to trace delicate patterns on my tenderest spot. I let out a breathy moan, but immediately bit my lip, then only letting out little whimpers. He dragged his nails down along my inner thighs and sucked gently, then entered me with two fingers as he massaged my clit with his thumb. His lips were wet with my nectar as he looked up at me. “You are too quiet, pet… I want you to scream. Can you do that for me?” The green-eyed god then channeled some tingling magic through his fingers which travelled straight to my core, causing me to gasp and let out a particularly loud moan. “Yes, sir!” I bucked my hips slightly as I moaned, desperate for more. But he stopped entirely and frowned at me. “Sir? I am no ‘sir,’ _miss_.”

“I’m sorry…” I whimpered. “Force of habit…”

“You,” Loki growled, crawling on top of me, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head, “Shall call me… by my name. I am LOKI. And you… Are… MINE!” With that, he penetrated me with one powerful thrust of his hips with a groan, filling me thoroughly. Moaning loudly, I writhed beneath the god, my shyness fading away. “Yes, Loki! Fuuuck~! Please, Loki, fuck me hard..!”

There was a wild look in his deep green eyes. “Oh, yes, I shall… But I will still tease you to within an inch of your life first.” He then pulled almost all the way out and stopped, chuckling as he remained sheathed only past the tip of his cock. “You look so very beautiful when you’re desperate,” he smirked.

I whimpered once more, bucking my hips. “Please, please… I need you…”

“Oh, so sweet…” he pouted mockingly. “I shall release your hands, and then you will do exactly as I tell you. Then, I will give you exactly what you want.” Loki let go of my hands and patted my ass. “Legs up, dearling. Wrap them around me.” Obediently, I did so.  
“Good girl…” he snarled as he sheathed himself to the hilt with a gasp. “So… h-hot… You mortals feel like fire… Yes…” Slowly… sooo slowly, he began to rock his hips slowly, but very, very deep. Moaning softly, I gripped his shoulders. “Loki…”

“Kelly,” he groaned, thrusting HARD this time, picking up the pace a bit. All the while, I could feel his magic coiling within me, heightening my pleasure. My grip tightened on his shoulders, my nails digging slightly into his pale flesh, my moans increasing in volume. “Fuck, Loki, don’t stop! I’m… so close..!”

“Already, pet?” Loki tutted, stopping dead, buried to the hilt inside me. “Beg for me.”

“Please…” I whimpered, “Please, Loki, let me come… Make me come…

“Ehehehehe…” he chuckled now. “Very well.” He began to thrust fast and hard, rutting into me mercilessly as he clamped his teeth to the base of my neck and growled. He was huge inside me, yet his member seemed to swell even larger as his pleasure grew.

“Oh _gods, **fuck!**_ LOKI~!” I nearly screamed with pleasure, my cunt clamping tight around him as I reached my peak. Loki hissed with pleasure, tossing his head back and closing his eyes. He didn’t even slow down as I shattered around him. “Yes, good!” he groaned. “That’s… One… heh… you will give me another… Yes…” He then swore in Asgardian.

Moaning, I ran my nails down his back and then suddenly kissed him hard. Loki hummed into the kiss, his tongue dancing with mine. He cradled the back of my head in one hand while massaging one of my breasts with the other. His rhythm slowed a bit, the sudden kiss seemingly bringing out his tenderness. Moaning against his lips, I rocked my hips slightly to meet his thrusts.

 

“Kelly… You are beautiful. Never doubt your beauty, within and without.” My handsome god then let out a groan. “Yes… Let yourself go again… I will let you when you do…” Once more, he sped up his thrusts, deeper, but gentler now. Throwing my head back, I let out a throaty moan, trying to hide a smile. Loki grinned. “Come for me, my dear…”

“Just a little more… fuck~!”

Nearing his own climax, he thrusted harder, kissing me fiercely. With a nibble to my lower lip, I moaned against his mouth, coming hard once more.

Loki growled into my mouth, his breathing ragged, and pulled away. “Ahh…” he moaned, “Yes..!! K-Kelly!!” He stilled his hips and emptied himself inside me, filling me up with his seed as his cock throbbed and pulsed. “Mmm…” I suppressed a grin and giggled, “Thank you.”

Smiling down at me, panting, he stroked my cheek. “You are very, very welcome…” Slowly, he slid out of me, laid beside me on the bed, and cradled me in his arms, kissing me tenderly. “And that, my darling, is how babies are made.”

 

 


End file.
